Star Trek: A Miracle in My Eyes
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: You read "Dr. McCoy Has a Baby!", but ever wondered what actually went on in Dr. McCoy's mind through that time period? Go through Dr. McCoy's thoughts and feelings, as he goes through his amazing adventure to have his little baby girl, Julia Eleanor McCoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of December 17, 2268; I lay in a comfy bio bed in Sickbay, as I gaze into my beautiful, newborn, baby girl's face. She's the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life, ever. I can't help but not believe that she was actually here and actually in my arms! It was remarkable!

Julia Eleanor McCoy opened her eyes up at me and looked at me, as if she knew who I was, and gazed around the room, taking in everything around her. I couldn't help but give a smile and chuckle.

"Hey…how are you, there…huh," I cooed, softly.

Julia simply looked at me and made soft, grunt noises, as she continued turning her tiny head around to look at everything in sight. I leaned over and kissed her tiny, little head, not helping myself but love her with all my heart could hold.

A knock came at the door, and the new temporary Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Atticus M'Benga, walked in with a big grin.

"Hey, Leonard; how are we doing in here?" He asked, softly.

I smirked and looked back down at my little girl.

"This all feels like a dream to me." I answered, in complete shock.

"She's quite a miracle, isn't she," Dr. M'Benga cooed, looking at the new little Enterprise crewmember on board.

"Had it not been for Jim and Spock, she wouldn't even be here, right now." I cooed, staring at her sweet, little face.

I took my finger and gently rubbed her tiny, little cheek, as she looked up right at me. I smiled and kissed her little cheek, making her grunt, slightly. I couldn't help but chuckle, finding her absolutely adorable.

"You really quite are the lucky guy, Leonard." Dr. M'Benga remarked, crossing his arms and smiling.

"I kinda am, aren't I," I replied.

Julia made more soft noises.

Dr. M'Benga smirked.

"Alright, I'll leave you two be; little baby and Daddy need to get a little more 'getting to know each other' time." Dr. M'Benga kindly spoke.

I nodded and smiled.

"Atticus," I spoke, softly.

Dr. M'Benga turned around and stopped to look at me.

I smiled small.

"Thank you…had it not been for you or Christine…she may not even be here, right now in my arms. Thank you for making sure she got her safely." I spoke, sincerely.

Dr. M'Benga smiled.

"Just doing my job, Leonard, you know how that song goes." He replied, with a wink.

I chuckled softly, trying to make my belly hurt so much; after all, I had just had an emergency operation to have my kid.

"I do…all too well," I answered.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Julia and I to ourselves.

I leaned forward and gave Julia another kiss, then held her close to me and rocked her gently from side to side. She simply looked up at me with her little blue eyes, and I smiled and began softly singing to her a lullaby that would eventually grow to be her one and only favorite I sang, in the key of D major.

"_I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day. I've been working on the railroad, just to pass the time away. Can't you hear the whistle blowing, bright so early in the morn? Can't you hear the Captain shouting, 'Dinah, blow you horn'!_" I softly sang.

Julia's eyes fluttered and instantly fell to sleep.

I continued to hold her close to me and look at her. She was such a miracle to me, I could hardly believe her existence. It's as if all my problems had been vanished, and this tiny little baby has brighten my whole world to a whole new level.

As I continued rocking and holding Julia close in my arms, I started remembering how this all started, and how Julia became a part of my life to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

(_Nine and a half months ago…Sickbay on the USS Enterprise_)

I sat at my desk, as I listened to Scotty talk to me, having his once a day talks with me…therapy would be the correct medical term to call it, but nothing was mentally wrong with Scotty…just sometimes needed to vent his feelings, otherwise he might as well be mentally impaired.

I sat respectfully at my desk, with a pen and clipboard, making notes with my reading glasses on, as Scotty told me what was on his mind.

"It's just so frustrating, McCoy; I mean it's been four years since the break-up, and I just can't seem to move on and find another lady to get along with." Scotty spoke, softly.

I nodded and wrote some notes down on my clipboard.

"You think there's something subconsciously holding you back from getting into another relationship like that, Scotty; a fear or something of the sort?" I questioned, trying to understand him more clearly. I wasn't a psychiatrist, nor certified to be one for a profession, but I had certainly done enough reading and studying to be considered one in Starfleet Command.

"I don't think so, McCoy…I'm just so sick of feeling so lonely." Scotty remarked, down in the dumps.

There was that six letter word that for the past few weeks had made me just wanna shudder and vomit at the hearing of it. I slightly winced then went back to work.

"You feel…lonely," I spoke, hesitantly; again, I flinched at saying the cursed word.

"Yeah, McCoy," Scotty replied.

"Have you tried being friends with the women on board, some that work in your field of work?"

"No, sir,"

"Why don't you try that for a couple days, and let me know if it's working for you or not."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy; have a good day,"

"You too, Scotty,"

Scotty gave a friendly smile and walked off to Engineering, and I went back to work, when that word haunted my thoughts, again: lonely. Why had it been for the past few weeks I'd felt so damn lonely all the time. It felt like no matter who I was around or hanging out with, there was a part of me that just felt so damn empty, it was mere impossible to avoid its existence.

On top of that empty feeling I kept feeling, I was also beginning to lose my patience very easily and became depressed so often for no apparent reason. Heck, I even sobbed through a romance novel I read a while back, and I never had done so, before. And every time I saw children or infants on landing parties for different planets to investigate for Starfleet, it got worse; I just wanted to do nothing more but to go over and play games with them and hold them in my arms, coo at them, and smile at them, but knew very well I had a job that needed my attending to.

As I slowly drifted off onto another topic to keep my mind occupied off that certain one, Jim and Spock walked into my office.

"Hey, Bones; what you up to," Jim questioned, with his friendly smile.

I looked up and sighed, then went back to work.

"Medical work is all, Jim," I answered.

"Seem deeply focused on it," Jim replied.

"I am,"

"Why,"

"Just need to get these done before their deadlines."

"Understood,"

Spock raised an eyebrow and looked at me, oddly.

"Doctor, you seem a little distraught by something else on your mind." Spock stated.

"I think you're finally getting a little whacked off with how little sleep you get, Spock." I remarked.

"Negative, Doctor; I don't need as much rest as humans do. Vulcans can function for a well amount of time without sleep."

"It didn't need an answer, Spock," I answered, beginning to grow irritated.

"Well, Bones, you'll be over the moon, when I tell you the news I got." Jim cheered.

I looked up; it sounded fairly important.

"What is it, Jim," I questioned.

"You know that settlement we were having trouble making with the government on Tarsus VI?" Jim replied.

I nodded; Jim hadn't shut up about it in about four days straight. That was the only thing that mattered to him, at the moment being.

"Well…they accepted it; it was a major success, today with them!" Jim cheered.

I sat and nodded, then felt a burst of emotion building inside me. For no reason at all, I began sobbing uncontrollably, right there in my office.

"Bones…what's wrong; I thought you'd be happy." Jim spoke, bending down to my side.

"Uh…I think I've worked myself too hard for today…maybe I need to go lie down." I wept.

Jim nodded, friendly, and helped me to the door then I walked off to my quarters, which wasn't all that far from Sickbay, but not too close, either.

"Why on earth did I start crying back there?" I questioned myself; Jim had just told me great news, but something so overwhelming had hit me afterwards, I just couldn't help myself but cry. I walked into my quarters and plopped myself into my bed, then buried my face into my pillow and fell asleep, as I tried figuring out what on God's name was going on with me.


	3. Chapter 3

My mood wasn't lifted anymore the next day…in fact, is went down more, as I talked to my 15 year old daughter in my room on my computer screen, since I had the day off from work.

My daughter, Joanna Georgia McCoy, lived in Georgia, USA with her mother and step-father. Joanna attended high school there, as well, and her and I were very close to one another. She wanted to follow in my footsteps and become a doctor or a surgeon, or something rather in just the medical field.

"How are you doing down there, darling?" I asked, with a small smile.

"Just fine, Dad; how's space," Joanna asked, with a great smile.

"Oh…a little lonely,"

I shuddered, again; what was it about that word that had gotten on my nerves, lately?

"Dad…are you alright," Joanna asked, worried.

"I'm fine, JoJo; why do you ask?" I asked, with a kind smile.

"You just seem sad, is all," Joanna answered.

I sighed; I couldn't lie to my daughter, and out of all people, she certainly deserved to know what was going on.

"No, to be honest, I haven't felt 100% great, lately." I replied, sadly.

"Why, Dad," She asked, sorry like.

"I don't know…I've just been a little depressed lately, and I don't know why."

"Maybe you miss Grandma and Grandpa,"

"No…I talk to them more than enough…I don't get time to miss 'em." I answered, laughing a little. Joanna noticed, though, it wasn't my usual laugh I gave when happy. She could tell that there was obviously more wrong with me.

"Dad…what's bothering you," Joanna begged.

"I don't know, to be honest," I replied. As I continued talking to Joanna, my empty spot got bigger and bigger, and eventually engulfed my entire body, until I couldn't take it anymore. I began weeping and eventually started balling.

"Dad…what's wrong," Joanna questioned, worried.

"I don't know, honey; I just don't know," I replied, sobbing.

"Do you miss me,"

"Well, yes, I do…it's just I've been over crying over you for so long now. I'm used to seeing you only once and a while. I do this, however, with every child I see out here on other planets; toddlers, preschoolers, teenagers, babies…it doesn't matter."

Joanna grew a smile on her face.

I grew puzzled, wondering what Joanna was in fact thinking of.

"Why are you smiling," I whimpered.

Joanna continued to smile.

"I know _exactly _why you're sad, Dad." Joanna answered, with a wink.

"What, darling," I questioned, tiredly.

"You wanna have a baby, Dad." Joanna answered.

"I wanna what," I remarked, in disbelief.

"Dad, you're showing all the signs of an alarming speedy biological clock going off."

"I thought that was just a women thing."

"Oh no, Dad; _lots _of men get it, when they wanna have children."

"But I already have a wonderful daughter."

"Well, Dad…after a while, you start to change your mind, and to be honest, if I had another little sister or brother, that would be the coolest thing, ever…especially if you had it."

"Honey, I don't even have a wife; how can I have a baby, if I'm not married?"

Joanna thought for a while, then sadly frowned.

"I guess you can't, then," Joanna sadly spoke.

I nodded, feeling even more depressed than before; wanting to have a baby all made sense to why I was acting the way I had been, recently, but knowing I couldn't do a single thing to change that fact made it even more a depressing factor.

"I'm sorry, Dad…I wish I could help in some way." Joanna spoke, sympathetically.

I gave a small smile.

"That's alright, honey; just knowing I can talk to you makes me feel better." I answered, with a faint smile.

Joanna frowned, although knowing that statement was true, and I loved her more than my own life; she could sense that I was really getting depressed about not having a baby.

"If there's anything I can do, you let me know, alright?" Joanna spoke, sincerely.

"I will, darling; thank you," I answered.

"I love you, Dad," Joanna answered back.

"Love you, too, Joanna girl," I replied.

She blew me a kiss, then we hung up.

A baby…that's _exactly _what I wanted…


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed, and Jim was headed for Zalus II for some business work. He wanted me to a health check on the planet to make sure it was safe for him to send down a landing party.

As usual, recently, I entered the Bridge more than grouchy and slammed the final paperwork I was able to dig up in Jim's lap. He looked at it briefly, then turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Thanks, Bones; these papers will certainly help us know more about the current health situation with the Zalians." Jim replied, with a friendly smile.

"Great…glad I could help be a part of the contribution," I sneered; I was still highly depressed and aggravated with the fact I wanted to have a baby and there was nothing in this God damn universe that could fix that problem for me!

Jim looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Bones, you seem a little tense, today; do you need to go take a nap or something?" He questioned, worried for me.

I knew he meant well, but with how my mood had been, I couldn't exactly think clearly, at the moment. I just simply barked back at him.

"I don't need any rest; I'm sick of being on this stupid hunk of metal floating around in space! I'm going to Sickbay!" I barked. After saying my piece, I stomped off to the turbo lift and entered it. "Sickbay," I growled at the machine, and it took me there.

I stomped off into my office and sat down at my desk and went through papers, then angrily got back up and grabbed a pen and clipboard, then began taking inventory of medical supplies in a cabinet. I tried to push the thoughts that had just occurred on the Bridge out of my mind, as if it never happened to me. It wasn't long before Jim and Spock entered my space and wrecked my concentration on what I was doing in peace, and most importantly…by _myself_!

I turned around, when I heard footsteps behind me, and stared at them with a straight face before I spoke. I looked down at my clipboard and continued the inventory process, which at the moment, seemed more exciting to do than socialize with these two, who had no idea what in the world I was going through, right now.

"Can I help you," I asked, irritated with their presence. I just wanted them to leave Sickbay and leave me alone, like I felt.

"We'd like to speak with you, Bones," Jim answered, in a more serious tone of voice.

"Why; you wanna rub something else glorious and joyous in my face, Jim?!" I snarled.

"Doctor, your behavior recently has been highly irrational and very illogical." Spock answered back.

Of course Spock would say such a thing; the pointed eared hobgoblin had no idea what it was like to feel emotions…especially like the ones I was feeling!

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm not what Vulcans consider to be 'normal'!" I snapped.

I slammed my clipboard onto my desk and went into another room with bio beds, where I sat down in one and buried my face into my hands and sighed. I was so damn depressed, lonely, angry, and confused, I felt like my brain was spinning around in my skull. Brains weren't supposed to spin around, but they _certainly _weren't suppose to spin as fast as mine was currently.

Jim and Spock entered the room, and Jim sat down next to me and began rubbing my back, trying to comfort me, but it did little efforts as to work for me.

"Come on, Bones; what's bothering you like this? I hate seeing you so miserable with life." Jim spoke, sympathetically.

"Worse than that time we dealt with the Archons, Captain." Spock stated.

Oh, shut up, Spock; my situation was _far _different from that time with the Archons, and I was under a freaking trance, not suffering from major depression and anger that made me wanna just burst out screaming at certain points of the day!

"I remember that very well, Spock." Jim answered.

So did I…has nothing to do with right now!

I lifted my head from my hands, looked down at the ground depressed and sighed, then turned to Jim and Spock with my sad, lifeless eyes.

"Nothing…it's not important," I answered, sadly.

I got up and went back into the other area, grabbed my clipboard, and began flipping through it, hoping Jim and Spock would just drop the whole conversation and leave me alone in my world of sadness and despair. They entered out from behind me, and knowing Jim and Spock, I should've known better; Jim and Spock never left me alone, until they found out exactly what it was they wanted to know.

"What do you mean; _of course_ it's important, Bones! Whatever this is wouldn't be making you so down in the dumps, otherwise. Whatever's upsetting you, I'll fix it, no matter _what _it takes, Bones!" Jim remarked, strong.

I sighed, sadly, lay my clipboard gently down on my desk, then put a hand on my hip. I knew Jim meant well, and sure; he would do anything for me. That's what kind of person Jim was, and always put others first; it's what made him such a wonderful captain on the ship. I knew, realistically though, that not even Jim could help me with what I was so saddened by…I don't even think God himself could help me.

"I don't think you can help me with what I'm sad about, Jim." I answered, gloomy.

"Doctor, logically, you'll feel mentally better after telling us." Spock replied.

Great; now Spock was being my freaking psychiatrist…though I hated to admit it, he was in fact right. It was never good for someone to hold in their feelings for too long. It lead to an insane amount of stress and possibly leading that person to mental insanity.

I looked at both Jim and Spock.

"You promise you won't laugh at me," I questioned, firmly.

"We promise, Bones," Jim remarked, sincerely.

I sighed and took in a deep breath before answering them. '_Just get it out and over with, Leonard. It'll be over before you even know it_,' I thought to myself.

"…I wanna have a baby," I answered.

Jim and Spock stared at me for what felt like forever, before Jim began smirking and covered his mouth with his hand.

Feeling another wave of rage engulf my mind, I glared coldly at Jim.

"It's not funny, Jim; I meant it," I snarled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…just the fact you actually wanna have a baby!" Jim burst out laughing; it made me wanna kick him in the gut. It was infuriating me, greatly.

I let out a huge breath and glared coldly at Jim; Spock looked at Jim, more than unamused with how he was acting, currently. At least he understood what I meant by 'no laughing'; he raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"A baby," Spock simply spoke.

"Yes…a baby," I answered, enraged.

"Why, Doctor,"

Why…_why_; oh, let me just list off a few good damn reasons for you, Spock, so your freaking Vulcan mind can find some logic behind why I was so freaking depressed and angry all the time, now!

"Because, Spock, I'm not as young as I used to be! I'm not married, I'm in my late thirties, and I now see that 'biological clock' thing is more realistic, than it may seem! And on top of all of that, I'm freaking lonely around here! Sure, I have friends here that I treasure dearly, but it's not the same as going home to someone at night that's family and spending time with them, holding them and loving them!" I barked.

"Doctor, a man being able to conceive and bore a child is a highly illogical factor of human anatomy." Spock stated.

As much as I knew this all too well, I was so sick of being told how illogical it was. I knew it was damn illogical and completely far from ever happening, but I was lonely and depressed at that moment, nothing seemed to make sense to me, anymore!

"I don't care about logic, Mr. Spock; I just wanna have a baby before I die, is that much to ask?!" I snarled.

Of course I had Joanna, but she was billions of light-years away from where I was, and she lived with her mother, my ex. Wife, Jocelyn. Joanna was basically Jocelyn and Clay's daughter, along with a few other children Jocelyn had with Clay that were Joanna's step siblings.

Spock raised his eyebrow, as if he found my statement fascinating somehow.

I sighed then frowned, again.

"I'm going to my quarters," I sadly spoke, and left Sickbay without another word. I walked into my quarters and fell flat into bed, and buried my face into my pillow, and just lay there…saying and doing absolutely nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

About two hours later, I received a beep from my door. Not caring who it was or what they wanted, I simply ignored it and continued to lay there with my face buried in a pillow, wishing the world would just go away. Unfortunately, it was Jim and Spock, and they came on in, anyways.

"Bones," Jim spoke, softly.

I lifted my head up and turned to him, then lay my head back down.

"Go away, Jim," I answered, sadly.

"We have something to tell you," Jim answered.

I moaned; I knew that Jim and Spock weren't leaving, until they talked with me. I slowly rose from my bed and stood before them.

"What, Jim; I'm really not in the mood," I answered, tired.

"You might be, after we tell you what we have to say." Jim replied.

I raised my eyebrow, deeply perplexed by what he meant by this.

"What's that suppose to mean, Jim?" I questioned, somewhat worried.

"Spock, you brought it up; you tell him," Jim replied.

Spock brought it up; what on earth was it that was so important they needed to tell me at the moment?! Couldn't they see I was busy trying to _avoid_ the universe?!

Spock took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I remember there's a treatment being done on Vulcan; it's a vaccine that gives men the ability to have children. It was introduced, after so many women on Vulcan decided that they no longer wished to bare children. It's becoming highly popular, shockingly, but still risky." Spock answered.

I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it you're trying to tell me, Spock?" I questioned.

Spock looked surprised at me, as if the answer was clearly right in front of me.

"I'm suggesting you go through with the procedure, when we arrive to Vulcan in the next few days, to possibly see if it would be a success in making you conceive and give birth to a baby." Spock replied.

I sat there amazed at first, then began bursting out laughing. This was all to comical; Spock had to be _clearly _drunk or out of his Vulcan mind! No way such a thing existed in life…when something so horrendous hit me, I nearly lost consciousness; Spock was _never _out of his mind! He was a Vulcan; a Vulcan going mentally insane was like saying a Zalian would live to be 123! Zalians had poor life expectancies, only to about age 55 were they expected to live!

I glared at Spock, astonished for a moment, before finally speaking.

"You want me to do _what_?" I gasped, as if I were about to lose it altogether.

"We wish to try to procedure on you…see if it would work, Bones." Jim replied.

I looked at them startled; had these people gone completely mad?! I wanted a baby, don't get me wrong; I wanted one with all my heart, but I felt this was a bit too extreme!

"Are you out of your mind, Jim?!" I barked.

"I know it sounds a bit…odd," I cut Jim off.

"Jim, it's a procedure to make men have babies…that's _more _than odd! That's bizarre," I retorted.

"Yes…well, I know it's…_bizarre_, but Spock said it has a chance of working."

"And if doesn't,"

"Then, at least we know we tried something,"

"Jim…this doesn't sound alright with me; is this even safe, Spock?"

"Your pregnancy would be extremely restful, because of your gender let alone your human body structure, but there have many successes with the treatment, if you're willing to proceed with doing it." Spock replied.

"And how long would I be on Vulcan…wait a minute, forget that question; what the hell's in this damn vaccination, anyway that can give me the chances of becoming pregnant with a child?!" I exclaimed.

"Vulcans do not share that information out to the general public, therefore making it not matter to the topic of this discussion."

"It certainly matters in _my _opinion," I grumbled. I thought about it a little more…carefully; Jim and Spock would never put me in a situation where I might be in trouble, and its not like I'd go through nine months of insanity all on my own. Jim, Spock, and Scotty would be there every step of the way with me, comforting me and giving me their full support. It did sound, well, as Spock would put it…kinda fascinating.

"Well…I guess if there's a possibility of it working…I guess it would be worth a try, then." I stated; what in the world was I saying? I was beginning to think _I _had gone mad.

"So…it's a yes," Jim questioned, with a smile.

I sighed, then responded.

"Yes, Jim…I'll try this procedure," I replied; dear God, help me!

"Good, we should arrive in Vulcan's orbit in approximately four days!" Jim cheered.

"Four days, 54 minutes, and 32.783 seconds," Spock replied.

"Yes, thank you, Spock," Jim replied.

I sighed and nodded.

"I hope this works Jim…I really hope this works." I answered, and more importantly…I hope he was right for dragging me into this situation!


	6. Chapter 6

Four days had passed, and the Enterprise had arrived in Vulcan's orbit. Once and a while, we took a rest stop at an alley planet of the Federation to relax and wait for Starfleet Command to give our next orders.

Jim had assigned Spock to come along with me down to Vulcan for the treatment, since he was the one with so much knowledge on what would be happening, plus, I wanted a friend there with me. I kept wanting to throw up every time that I was about to become a lab experiment and still not even know if it would work or not.

Spock and I entered the transportation room, and stepped up onto the platform, as we waited patiently for Jim and Scotty.

"I hate these things; I think it makes me more nervous than this actual procedure itself." I replied, then I shuddered, again; no…the procedure was certainly more frightening, and again, I felt like vomiting.

"Doctor, if this makes you uncomfortable, simply take in three deep breaths, close your eyes, and pretend you're somewhere else while the teleporting process is taking place. I will tell you, when to open your eyes, again." Spock replied.

I sighed, and shook my head.

"No, Spock; if I close my eyes, I _know _it'll make it worse." I replied, tiredly.

Spock shrugged his shoulders, when Jim and Scotty entered the room.

"Good morning, lads; ready for this," Scotty cried, with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I quivered; I couldn't believe this was actually about to happen! Was it too late to run back to Sickbay and forget this whole idea?!

"You'll be just fine, Bones; Scotty and I will be here, when you and Spock return." Jim answered, kindly.

I sighed, again, then nodded, swallowing a big knot in my throat.

"Okay, Scotty…do it quick," I shuddered.

Scotty nodded and pulled the lever up, then Spock and I were one moment on the ship, then inside the waiting room of a Vulcan hospital the next.

Spock and I walked up to the check in desk.

"Leonard McCoy, ma'am," Spock spoke.

The Vulcan receptionist nodded, then signaled for us to sit. Spock and I sat down in two surprisingly comfortable chairs, surrounded by several other Vulcans here for completely different reasons. I felt a little anxiety being surrounded by so many Vulcans; I kept feeling so self conscious of myself. I was the only human in this room. Of course, Spock was half human, but he still looked like a Vulcan and very much acted like one, as he claimed himself to be a Vulcan long ago, before I even knew him.

I turned to Spock and hesitated to speak with him.

"Spock…I wanna go home," I answered, softly.

"You're merely experiencing fear, Doctor; it's a normal human emotion to feel, when faced with the unknown." Spock replied.

"Spock, I'm surrounded by only Vulcans; not a single human's in this waiting room, I have no idea what this treatment's gonna be like, and I still feel like throwing up." I quivered, yet managing to sound a little angry. Spock clearly though could tell I was afraid more than angry.

"Doctor, I understand you're afraid, but if you continue to let this fear get to you, we will go back to ship, you will not receive the procedure, and will have an absolute 100% chance of never having a baby." Spock answered.

I grumbled, softly; the Vulcan was right, but I hated admitting it.

Another few minutes passed, and Spock was reading a science magazine. I, on the other hand, was fidgeting in my seat, anxiously waiting for a doctor to call for me.

"Leonard McCoy," I heard a female voice call.

I stopped moving and could've sworn my heart had stopped beating at that very moment. I gulped. Spock helped me to my feet, and we walked into an examining room. Spock helped me, who was in a very weary state for the moment being, up onto the examining bed, then sat down in a chair and grabbed another magazine, only this was a medical magazine, and began reading it. As much as I just wanted Spock to stand next to me, like a five year old with his mother at the doctor's office, I knew that Spock knew what he was doing, and I knew I had to grow up and get through this. I had to keep thinking it would soon be over, and I'd be back in Sickbay with my team, Jim, Spock, and Scotty. I let a huge breath of air out and the exam began.

The nurse said I was healthy as can be and both physically and mentally fit to go through the procedure. As soon as she said this, I began darting for the door, when Spock grabbed a hold of me and held me tight in his grasp.

"Let me go, Spock; I don't wanna do this, anymore! I wanna go home; Jim, Jim, help me, Jim, help me!" I wailed.

"You're fine, Doctor; everything will be fine," Spock softly spoke.

I began to weep like a baby myself; this whole process was more than terrifying. I just wanted to lock myself in a dark room and never come out, again, by how scared I was at the moment.

The nurse looked puzzled at Spock, and Spock nodded.

"He's human," Spock simply answered.

The nurse nodded, and the three of us went upstairs via elevator to the operating room, where the procedure would take place.

As soon as we entered the operating room, I was assisted into a wheelchair and asked to lay down on the operating table. Cooperating with the Vulcans doctor, I lay down on the cold metal surface and stared up into dim, yet bright lights the doctors would be using. All the other lights were turned off completely. The nurse grabbed Spock a chair, and he sat down next to me to give me support and comfort, when I felt my heart was about ready to explode from beating so fast.

The primary doctor, Dr. Razek, walked over with an IV and was about to put it in my hand, when I glared at it and raised my eyes to his face.

"What's that for," I questioned, hesitantly.

"A general anesthetic; you know well what that is, Doctor." Dr. Razek replied.

I sure did know what that was; it was drugs to make me go sleepy during the procedure, so I wouldn't feel or see anything happening.

I gulped.

"Is it painful, otherwise," I asked, foolishly.

"No, Doctor; this is merely how the procedure works. You will feel very tired after coming to, so I prescribe at least three days of bed rest after the procedure's over, Doctor." Dr. Razek answered.

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright…just get this over with, already." I quivered, closing my eyes.

I felt the IV be placed in my hand, and flinched slightly; I was a doctor and used to getting needles injected into me for physicals and what not, but that didn't mean I liked them anymore than the average human being.

"Dr. McCoy, I would like you to begin counting backwards from 100." Dr. Razek spoke.

What the crud; ugh…alright, I would do it, anyways.

"100, 99, 98...97...96...9...5...9..." And that was the last thing I remembered before completely losing consciousness.

When I woke up again, I was in Sickbay in a bio bed with Jim, Spock, Scotty, Atticus, and Christine all around my bedside. I had to blink a few times, before my vision finally set in. I groaned slightly; my stomach felt completely nauseated, and if was forced to eat at that moment, I was gonna vomit. Just thinking of eating made me wanna throw up.

"Hey, Bones," Jim spoke, softly, with a smile.

I flickered my eyes a few moments, then realized it was over; the procedure was over! Did it work? Would I be having a baby, like I dreamed to? I needed to know the answer to these questions.

"Did it work…am I gonna have a baby, Jim?" I asked, anxiously.

"I don't know, Bones; Spock, Dr. M'Benga, and Nurse Chapel all say we won't probably know for at least another month or so." Jim replied.

I sighed and closed my eyes; was it just me, or did everyone else feel like their insides were being pressed down with several pounds of weight.

"I feel like a 300 pound weight's on me…and my eyes feel as heavy as this whole entire ship and its crew on board." I muttered, exhausted.

"Just go to sleep, Bones; you need it, according to Dr. Razek." Jim answered, kindly.

"We'll take good care of everything for yah, until yah return to work yerself, McCoy." Scotty answered, sincerely.

"I assure you, Doctor, that Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel have Sickbay under control while your recovering." Spock replied.

I nodded, then drifted off to sleep, not remembering another thing that happened after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had gone by, and still nothing had occurred. I grew awful depressed, again, believing that the procedure on Vulcan had failed, and that I would not be having a baby, like I wanted so badly. Jim, Spock, and Scotty kept telling me to give it time, but I had given it two months, already. I would've known something by now; I was a doctor, for Pete's sakes. I made these diagnoses all the time, and this was certainly the time of month when there would've been symptoms, now. I just decided to go with the fact that no baby was on the way, and I had to continue to force myself through this lonely life I was leading.

I was in Sickbay, performing my daily tasks, and rose from my desk, walked over to the cabinets, and grabbed a medicine bottle to write down its barcode number, when a wave of dizziness struck me. I shook my head a few times and put a hand to my head.

"Whew…I guess I should get up slower, next time." I gasped.

I sat back down at my desk and recorded the number in the computer. I then all of a sudden just became downright hungry. This day was now getting a bit weird. Not helping myself, I called down to the cafeteria.

"Chef Maria, you there," I questioned, friendly.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy; what can I do for the ship's finest?" She asked, pleasant.

I was one of Chef Maria's favorite people to serve food to, since I always chose to eat so healthy, but she'd let me have a sweet or two once and a while, when she felt I deserved it, or when I simply asked, which wasn't often.

"Hey, can you bring a guy up a big full blown watermelon with those spicy chicken strips, too?" I asked, finding that to sound delicious, which usually, which would have more than disgusted my stomach.

"A full watermelon…with spicy chicken strips, Doctor?" Chef Maria questioned, stunned.

"Yeah, feeling a little wild, today; thought I'd try something new out." I answered.

"Alright, Dr. McCoy…whatever you say," Chef Maria answered.

"Thank you; McCoy out," I spoke, then ended the call. I then loosened my belt on my pants, feeling they were way too tight, but this is how tight I usually wore my belt.

"Geez, McCoy; you need to lay off the homemade chocolate chip cookies. I'll end up looking like Grandpa Ted, otherwise." I cried to myself, thinking of my dad's father, who was fairly overweight before passing on, when I was about 19 years old. I decided to go see what Jim, Spock, and Scotty were doing on the Bridge, left Sickbay, and went to find the nearest turbo lift.

I walked onto the Bridge over to Jim, who looked more than irritable.

"How are we doing, Jim," I asked, friendly.

"Oh, fine, I guess; where's that stupid, freaking planet?!" Jim hollered. I sensed he was growing highly impatient, as he had been searching for Ventikar for about six days straight, now, and it seemed as if we had become lost.

"Stressed, is more like it," I answered, with a faint smile.

Jim turned to me.

"You diagnosing me, Doctor," Jim questioned.

"Well, I am a doctor…kinda my job, isn't it?" I replied friendly.

Jim smiled back at me. I walked off to talk with Scotty about possibly rescheduling his once a day talk for today, since I had a very important meeting to attend to with all medical personnel on the ship, when my dizzy spell returned, but this time, it was maddening. As much as I tried to shake it off, things kept spinning faster and faster, then everything turned black, and I felt myself collapse to the ground, and the last thing I heard was Jim yell 'Bones'.

I woke up in Sickbay and saw Jim and Spock speaking with Dr. M'Benga about something, though I couldn't hear them, nor make out what it was they were saying to one another. I decided to close my eyes and rest, when I heard footsteps enter and stop at the side of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jim there, smiling boldly at me, and Spock had a certain look on his face that I'd never seen before.

I stared at them, perplexed for a minute, before something clicked in my mind, and I gave as big of a smile as I could. I was insanely tired, but had I not been, I would've been crying my eyes out with glee, right then and there.

"I'm having a baby, aren't I," I spoke, softly. I did feel a couple tears roll down my face, though.

"Congratulations Doctor…oh…should I say Papa McCoy." Jim grinned, from to ear to ear.

"You should be pleased, Doctor," Spock simply spoke.

I smiled then looked down at my middle, where I now knew someone was now growing inside me and needed my help for a healthy arrival to this world. I gently patted my middle, lovingly, then left my hand there and fell asleep.

After a few days of being released from Sickbay, Jim had called a meeting with all the Starfleet Officers. It was Jim, Spock, Scotty, and I. We all knew the reason why Jim called the meeting, except Scotty. This meeting was to tell him about the new member on the way. I had told Jim and Spock that I wanted Scotty to also be in on the little secret, before everyone else knew. Even my co. workers in Sickbay didn't know…besides Atticus.

Scotty entered, and we all took our spots at the table in the break room.

"Gentlemen, welcome," Jim greeted us all, like usual meetings began with us.

"Captain," Spock spoke.

"Hello, Jim," I answered, with a smile.

"Good day, Captain," Scotty replied, cheerful.

"Now, I have called this meeting for a very important reason. Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy already know why we're here, but we wished to speak with you, Scotty, and tell you what's going on, before telling the rest of the ship." Jim spoke.

I tried to hide a mischievous smile growing a little on my face. Spock simply sat there, acknowledging that he knew the reason very well what the topic of this meeting was about. Jim looked at us with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, then back at Scotty.

Scotty's face was contorted with concern and befuddlement.

"Captain…is something wrong," Scotty questioned, worried.

"Why I call this meeting is because something major has come up that will change our lives, forever." Jim began.

"What, Captain; is someone dying?" Scotty cried.

"It involves no other than Dr. McCoy," Jim answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Dr. McCoy…what's wrong with yah, lad? Tell me yah ain't dying, McCoy; I couldn't bare it!" Scotty pleaded, frightened.

Jim turned to me and smiled.

"Bones, would you like to tell Scotty, or shall I?" Jim questioned.

I smiled and nodded.

"Scotty," I began, with a very serious look on my face.

Scotty shivered in his spot.

"Dr. McCoy, tell me what's wrong, lad!" Scotty exclaimed, about to go crazy.

I silently chuckled, then slowly rose to my feet, and turned to my side. I put my right hand on my middle and revealed to Scotty my little weight gain. It was barely noticeable, but enough to see, if you said something regarding it.

Scotty sat there, his eyes gaping, and his jaw hanging from his hinges. He had no idea what I was trying to say.

I smiled bigger.

"I'm gonna have a baby, Scotty," I spoke, with a smile.

Scotty grew a huge smile on his face and jumped from his seat.

"Ha ha; I knew it worked, Dr. McCoy, I just _knew _it would!" Scotty cheered, walking over to congratulate me with a hug.

"Thank you; that means a lot to me. I told Jim and Spock I wanted you to know before anyone else." I answered.

"Thank yah, McCoy; I'm honored, lad…ah, McCoy, ha ha! A baby," Scotty cheered.

Jim and I smiled.

"A baby," I answered, happily.

"My ship's gonna have one more crew member that'll be a fine edition to the Federation!" Jim spoke, proudly.

"I assure you, Captain, that a baby can not perform the tasks of which Starfleet Command will order us to do so." Spock answered.

"Oh, when he or she's older, of course they'll be able to!" Jim spoke, cheerful.

"Oh, that little lad or lass of yer's, McCoy, is gonna go to Scotland's greatest university of St. John's!" Scotty beamed.

I softly chuckled.

"St. John's University; you must be joking, Scotty. This kid's going to the University of Iowa." Jim remarked, with a smile.

"University of Iowa; yah must be outta yah mind, Captain! St. John's is where some of the greatest leaders in Scotland attended!" Scotty remarked, playfully.

"Gentlemen, if this child's attending college anywhere, I would highly suggest the University of Vulcan." Spock answered, thinking that was the most logical answer.

"Oh, Mr. Spock," Scotty chimed.

"Guys, poor little thing's not even here, yet, and we're already arguing where it's gonna go for college?" Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"He's right, Captain," Scotty spoke.

"He is," Jim replied.

"Dr. McCoy's kid will make the finest Chief Engineering Officer there ever was!" Scotty cheered.

"Are you kidding me; that kid's gonna be Captain someday, just like old Uncle Jim, here!" Jim remarked.

I couldn't help but laugh; boy or girl, my baby was gonna have one heck of a life with its three 'uncles'. And I knew that they would be the best uncles my baby would ever have.


	8. Chapter 8

(_Back to night of Julia's arrival_)

I smiled brightly down at Julia, as she continued to sleep so peacefully in my arms. Today would be my favorite memory until the very day I died. The day I found out Julia would be coming into my life was also right up there, with it.

As I became so lost in my beautiful little girl, I didn't notice Jim, Spock, and Scotty come in with cards, balloons, and a little doll for Julia. I looked up and softly chuckled.

"Awwww…you didn't have to do that," I spoke, smiling; I was so grateful for such wonderful friends in my life and even more wonderful new 'uncles' to Julia.

Jim and Scotty smiled, placed the cards, balloons, and doll on my nightstand, then the three of them sat down next to my bed and began socializing with Julia and I.

"Hey, you," Jim cooed, softly.

Julia just lay there in my arms, fast asleep.

Jim and Scotty smiled and cooed at Julia, making me smile.

"She certainly is remarkable, Doctor," Spock spoke, fascinated with her. No one else, but I saw it, but Spock was smiling at Julia. I didn't bother to say anything to embarrass him, but I simply smiled. I had never seen Spock smile, especially like that; it seemed as if Julia had just melted his heart and had opened a whole new side of Spock that would show a little more often, now.

"She's a little angel, alright," I spoke, smiling at her.

"What were yah so deep in thought about, when we came in, McCoy?" Scotty questioned, playing with Julia's little fingers.

"Oh, just remembering all the memories of all the events leading up to Julia arriving, today." I answered, smiling.

"Oh, who could forget _those _nine months," Jim laughed.

"I can't certainly," Scotty remarked, chuckling.

I looked over at Spock, who was still smiling at Julia.

"Would you like to hold her, Spock?" I asked, friendly.

Spock stopped smiling and looked at me. I smiled at him, and could tell he knew I saw him smiling, but I wasn't gonna tell either Jim or Scotty. He stood silent for a minute, then nodded.

I gently placed my sweet little girl in Spock's arms, and Spock brought her close to him. Julia opened her eyes and looked up at Spock. Spock's smile came back and adored the sweet little baby.

"Hey there…hi, you," Spock softly cooed.

Julia grunted softly and continued looking around the room at everything and everyone.

As Spock continued to smile and coo at Julia, Jim and Scotty began conversing with me. I couldn't help but smile at such a sweet sight with Spock and my daughter. It was just too cute to see Spock for once smile because of a tiny, little baby…and mine, at that!

"Yeah, those nine months certainly were chaotic, weren't they?" I answered, getting back to the conversation at hands.

"Yah remember, Captain, when Dr. McCoy was five months pregnant with Julia, and Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov were so sleep deprived, they almost killed each other?" Scotty laughed.

"Do I…I remember it like it was yesterday!" Jim laughed back.

"Before we go on, Scotty, did you tell Jim about your big news?" I questioned, with a wink. Scotty had come in right after proposing to Sabrina, his now fiancée, to tell me he was getting married.

"Oh, yes; Captain, Sabrina and I are getting married!" Scotty cheered.

"Scotty, that a boy," Jim remarked, congratulating him, like any man would.

"Alright, back to Sulu and Chekov," I spoke, smiling; I was happy Scotty was getting married. He deserved some happiness. Jim had his crew and ship, Spock had his work, and I had my daughter, now Scotty got his wife he always told me he wanted.

"Yes; I remember that morning they got up." Jim remarked, laughing about it, now.

(_USS Enterprise; six months ago…_)

A very sleep deprived Sulu was roaming the halls with a foam sword, lurking around for Chekov. The two men had been awake for three days straight, helping Captain Kirk find a stupid planet, and they were on the verge of going mentally insane.

"Alright, Chekov…where are you, buddy boy?" Sulu whispered, semi-mentally ill.

Chekov came out from another hallway, slowly backing up, holding another foam sword.

"Alright, Sulu…here, little boy," Chekov whispered, as if he were calling for a kitty.

Sulu and Chekov bumped into each other, jumped around, screamed, and began whacking each other with the foam swords.

Jim, Spock, Scotty, and I came walking around another corner in the deck, when we spotted Sulu and Chekov beating the crap out of each other. Jim and Spock ran to Sulu and Chekov and restrained them from beating one another, while Scotty stayed back and stood next to me, who currently could not fight due my condition. My belly had grown bigger, but I knew very well I still had quite a bit growing left to do, before I could meet my little angel.

"Men, now I told you to stay in your quarters until further notice!" Jim barked.

"He's out to get us; all of us," Sulu cried, struggling in Jim's grasp.

"He wants us all to die, Captain," Chekov wailed, trying to release himself from Spock's arms.

I walked over slowly, and injected a sedative into both Sulu and Chekov, putting them both to sleep.

"Thank you, Bones; Spock, Scotty, take them both to Sickbay; tell Dr. M'Benga to put them in restraints, until they've been well rested." Jim ordered.

Spock and Scotty nodded, and they took the unconscious Sulu and Chekov off to Sickbay, leaving Jim and I to ourselves.

"Last time _I _ever have Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov stay up for three days straight; _I'm _tired, myself." Jim spoke, exhausted.

"Have you ever thought of taking a few days off, Jim?" I questioned, concerned about his stress level.

"No, Bones; I'm fine, don't worry about me…you got someone else that needs your attention." Jim spoke, with a smile, looking at my growing belly.

I smiled and put my hand on my belly gently.

"I know that, Jim…I can worry about you, too." I replied.

"I don't need _you _getting stressed, Bones." Jim replied.

"I'm a doctor; I'm used to stress, Jim."

Jim chuckled and nodded.

"I guess you are, aren't you," Jim answered.

I smiled at him then put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Take the rest of the day off; Spock can handle your orders, until tomorrow." I spoke, with a smile.

Jim nodded.

"Alright, Bones; you know where to find me, if I'm needed." Jim responded.

"I do, Jim," I answered, with a small smile.

Jim began walking off somewhere, which was the same direction as the turbo lift was.

"Where do you think you're going," I questioned, becoming firm.

"Well, I got a day off; I'm off to the spa." Jim remarked, cheerful.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Oh, Jim," I spoke, with a chuckle.

And with that, both Jim and I went our separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

(_Back to night of Julia's arrival_)

"Yeah…that was quite a day," Scotty remarked.

"A very relaxing day, for me, shall I say?" Jim spoke, chuckling.

Julia began being fussy and crying a little in Spock's arms. Spock sensed what Julia was feeling, and handed her back to me, willingly. I held her close to me, and she stopped crying.

"Did you just want Daddy…did you just want Daddy, huh?" I cooed.

Julia looked around with her little eyes at everything around her.

"She certainly is a little angel, McCoy," Scotty cooed, waving a finger at her.

Julia simply open and closed her fist, then I leaned over and kissed her tiny little head.

"I'm sure you'll remember this day for as long as you live, Bones." Jim spoke, softly.

"I sure will," I remarked, lost in Julia.

I rubbed my finger gently on her little cheek, and she turned her face toward my finger, trying to suck on it. Knowing that was a sign she was hungry, I grabbed the bottle of formula on my nightstand and began feeding and rocking Julia. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the little suckling noises she made, as she drank from her bottle.

"Good girl, Julia," I cooed, softly.

Julia continued suckling on her bottle, looking up at me; I knew this little lady depended on me now for survival, and all I could do was love her and care for her with all my heart could hold.

"I'll never forget this day, either," Scotty remarked, off in his own little world.

"Well, this is the day you got engaged; every year on Julia's birthday, you can tell her that!" Jim spoke, with a laugh.

"As soon as she's old enough to understand, Captain." Spock replied.

"Yes, Spock…as soon as she's old enough." Jim answered.

"Besides Mr. Scott getting engaged and Dr. McCoy giving birth, there was also that Romulan attack we experienced, today." Spock answered.

"Yeah…in the morning, you and Scotty are having a meeting about that Command #7 that was given." Jim spoke, not all that amused.

"Captain, we had no other option; Mr. Spock did every other order before!" Scotty cried.

"Doesn't matter; I still need to discuss the matter with you two, tomorrow." Jim replied, sternly.

Julia began crying a little, and I placed the empty bottle back on the nightstand, then lifted Julia slowly up against my chest and began gently patting her back. She had her face to the side, and her fist up against me. I smiled at her, as I continued rubbing and patting her back to make her get rid of her gas bubble in her little tummy.

"Regarding the facts, logically, this will always be a memorable day…for everyone on the ship." Spock stated.

"Agreed, Mr. Spock," Scotty answered.

Jim looked over at me and smiled.

"It certainly will always be a memorable day for one of us, at least." Jim spoke, friendly.

I looked up, smiled, then went back to looking at Julia.

At that moment, I'm not sure if everyone else did or not, but I certainly began remembering today's events, especially all the ones that lead up to meeting my little girl who was now safe in my arms and so curious to learn about this new world she'd entered into.


	10. Chapter 10

(_Earlier today on the Enterprise…_)

_Medical Log, stardate 5438.6, or earth date December 17, 2268; I've been working very diligently on my medical files all morning and trying desperately to finish all my work, before I have my baby. It's been over a month now, since I was supposed to have this kid, and I don't know whether to be worried or be irritated out of my mind. Atticus says we're both doing just fine, but I still worry. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Mr. Scott have been up since 5 AM dealing with the Romulan surprise attack that they had warned us about several months before now. I just hope it all ends well, and we can continue on our way to our next mission ordered by Starfleet Command. _

I sat at my desk doing paperwork, when I decided to look down at my belly and put my right hand gently on it, then sighed.

"You know, I'm kinda sick of looking like I've gotta a watermelon for a stomach, you know." I spoke, softly.

After talking to my kid, I heaved myself from my chair putting my hand back on my belly, and walked over to the medicine cabinet to take inventory. A sharp pain than rang through my abdomen, as I was scanning for what medicines needed refills and what could wait a little longer before refills. I grabbed my belly a smidge tighter and grimaced, and softly groan.

"Oooooof; hey…you okay in there," I questioned, worried.

My baby kicked gently back, as if it were telling me everything was alright. I smiled, rubbed my belly, then decided to go to the Bridge to see what Jim, Spock, and Scotty.

I entered out of Sickbay and into the hallways, then walked into the turbo lift.

"Bridge," I spoke.

As I was being lifted to the Bridge, I could hear a faint scream coming from the Bridge.

"What in the world," I gasped.

The turbo lift opened, and I entered out into the Bridge.

"What in blazes is going on here; I could hear your screaming all the way up here!" I snarled.

"Oh, just being attack by Romulan ships, nothing too major, really." Jim remarked, sardonically.

I was gonna give a smart remark back to Jim, when another pang hit my belly, but it was more intense, this time. I leaned over slightly, grabbed my belly, and moaned softly. Jim turned to me and grew concerned.

"Bones…you alright," Jim questioned.

"I'm alright…just a stomach ache, is all," I answered.

"You look a little pale, though,"

"Just focus on your battle, Jim,"

Jim turned his head back to the screen, back to focusing on his battle. This attack on the ship was more important than me for the moment being. I started back to the doors, when my pain intensified up a whole other level. Not taking it anymore, I let a wail of agony out and collapsed to the ground, holding my belly.

"Bones," Jim cried.

Spock rushed over with Jim.

"Dr. McCoy," Scotty exclaimed, and ran over to me, as well.

All three of them knelt down next to me; Jim placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, and Scotty sat next to the right of Jim and behind me, and Spock put a hand gently on my belly, as if he were checking for something.

"Bones, what's wrong," Jim questioned, worried.

"Oh, God…yeah…I think it's time, Jim." I moaned, giving out labored breaths.

"For a party," Sulu questioned, with a smile.

"Ooooo; I could go for a party right about now!" Chekov cheered.

"No, no party; can't yah see something's seriously wrong with Dr. McCoy?!" Scotty snapped.

Sulu and Chekov silenced and sat back down in their spots, then continued looking out at the screen.

"Bones…time for what…time for what, Bones?" Jim begged, anxious.

I shuddered in pain, before I was able to answer Jim.

"It's time, Jim…the baby's coming," I moaned.

Jim and Scotty both looked up and shared glances with Spock. Spock looked up from what seemed like to be examining me thoroughly, as if he were now my doctor.

"The contractions are seven minutes apart, Captain; this is, in fact, real labor." Spock spoke.

"Help me get him to Sickbay, Spock; Scotty, take charge of the Bridge, while we're gone!" Jim ordered.

"Aye, sir," Scotty answered, and rushed to Jim's chair.

"You're gonna be alright, Bones…everything's gonna be alright," Jim spoke, softly.

I moaned, again, and let out a scream of agony.


	11. Chapter 11

I was immediately rushed to Sickbay and put into a long, short sleeved, white hospital gown, and covered up with the blankets in my bio bed. Jim held my hand, and Spock sat next to him, as Atticus and Christine examined me. I gritted my teeth and let out another scream of agony, as I continued giving short, fast breaths.

"You're alright, Bones; Spock and I are here." Jim spoke, soothingly.

"Ugh…I'm never having children, again…how do women do this?!" I screamed.

"It's alright, Bones; try doing those meditation exercises you taught me, when I got so stressed out about work that time, when Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov were at each other's throats."

"I'm not trying to relieve stress…I'm trying to get a person outta me!" I screeched and squeezed Jim's hand…hard!

Jim slightly grimaced from the pain, but quickly hid it away.

"Well, it'll be a while yet, Leonard; you have yet to enter advanced staged labor, and your water hasn't broke yet, either." Christine answered, then turned to Atticus. Both exchanged looks that I knew weren't a good sign for anything.

"What is it," I questioned, growing worried.

"Nothing, Leonard," Christine answered.

"Don't tell me nothing's wrong; I know that look on any doctor's face, now tell me what's wrong!" I ordered, beginning to panic. Please let it not be something wrong with my baby!

Both Atticus and Christine looked at each other and gave huge sighs before answering me.

"Leonard…if your water doesn't break soon, your baby will go into distress." Atticus responded.

"And…eventually…lose oxygen and…" Christine couldn't seem to finish without knowing she'd start crying.

I gaped at them then shook my head, panicked.

"…what," I gasped. "You mean that…my little baby could…die?!" I tried holding back tears in my eyes. Please let them just be playing a cruel, sick joke on me…please, God, please! Even though holding back, I felt several tears begin to roll down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Leonard; we will do _everything _possible to make sure your baby makes it here safe and healthy." Atticus answered.

Atticus and Christine then left me to be with Jim and Spock.

No…this couldn't be happening…not now; for basically ten months, both Atticus and Christine had told me I had a healthy, strong baby growing inside me…now if my water didn't break soon…I couldn't even bare to think of that possibility…it would simply kill me.

"Bones," Jim spoke, softly.

I wiped my tears away, though more fell, anyways, so I didn't see what difference it made. I sniffled and turned to Jim, my eyes wet and filled with fear.

"Bones, don't worry; you're in the finest hands. Only the best crew for _my _ship!" Jim said, reassuringly.

"My baby…my sweet…little baby…why," I quivered, softly.

"Bones, I promise you're baby's gonna be alright."

"How do you know that for sure,"

"You've just gotta trust me, Bones."

I looked down at my big belly, placed my hand on it, then began rubbing it and sobbing.

"Oh, God…please don't let it die…please, God…don't let my baby die!" I sobbed, hard.

Jim rubbed my back, trying to make me feel better, but I wasn't gonna stop crying, until I knew my baby was safe and in my arms.

"Bones…" Jim stopped, like he couldn't think of anything to say. What on earth could he say in a time like this; 'you're baby's gonna be just fine, and you'll live happily ever after'? He had no way of guaranteeing that, not even Jim had that ability to reassure me that. He looked over at Spock, begging him to help him and say something that could be helpful to me.

Spock looked at Jim then at me before answering.

"Doctor…sometimes life is filled with a bunch of emotions…it's like a rollercoaster, with humans, as I've noticed. There are many ups and downs in life, but humans need to focus on the good times, instead of the bad ones. I know from my studies of human psychology that only thinking of the bad times increases the chances of a person going mentally insane." Spock replied.

"I want good memories, Spock…but I want 'em with my little baby!" I balled, harder.

Jim and Spock looked at each other, then back at me.

"Bones, if I have to make those doctors work 24 hours straight before your baby's alright and well, then I'll make that ordered. I swear on my oath as a Captain!" Jim spoke, strongly.

I lay in my bed, staring down at the right depressed, looked up at Jim, then turned to the left to stare at the wall, and sighed.

Before any of them could say another word to me, the communicator on the wall whistle, signaling Jim to get up and answer it.

"Kirk, here," Jim spoke, sadly.

"Captain, the Romulans are gaining on us more and more by the minute! We need yah or Mr. Spock up here, now!" Scotty cried, sounding on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

Jim looked over at me, who was still weeping, then looked up at Spock.

Spock nodded.

"I'll take care of the Romulans, Captain; you stay here with Dr. McCoy." Spock answered.

Jim smiled then answered Scotty.

"Scotty, Mr. Spock will be up momentarily."


	12. Chapter 12

Jim worked on some paperwork, while I remained in my state of depression, staring at the wall in silence, and praying to God that my little baby was going to be alright. I felt the ship rock slightly, and assumed it was the ship and the Romulans fighting one another. After another few minutes of thinking, I sighed and decided to socialize with Jim, so I turned to my right and faced him.

"How's the paperwork coming along, Jim?" I questioned, sadly.

Jim looked up then back at his work.

"Fine…I'm more worried about you, though." Jim responded.

"I'm tired…scared…and I ache, above all." I whimpered.

"Bones…" Jim paused, and sighed. "I'm here, Bones," He simply spoke.

I nodded, knowing that he was trying to make me feel better, and I deeply appreciated it. I looked up at Jim with my sad eyes and sighed.

"I know, Jim…" I paused and went off on another thing. "Jim…what if Christine and Atticus are right, and…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, as I shuddered at the mere fact of it being a possibility.

"Bones…if you start thinking like that, then your baby's gonna give up, as well." Jim replied.

I sighed and turned back to the left, when I felt something explode inside my bell…like an atomic bomb had just gone off! I shot up, placed a hand on my belly, and gasped.

"Huh," I gasped, my eyes bulging from their sockets.

"What…what is it, Bones," Jim questioned, worried.

"I felt something," I replied, still in complete shock.

"Was it painful," Jim asked.

I suddenly felt something weird from underneath me; it felt like as if I had just went to the bathroom in my bed, 'cause my sheets were soaked from underneath my legs. I felt my bed, deeply concerned for what it was I was feeling.

"Why is my bed all…" I paused, raised my head, and began sobbing tears of joy. "My water broke, Jim…my water broke!" I cheered, sobbing.

Jim grinned and ran out of my room.

"Nurse Chapel, Dr. M'Benga, come quick; Dr. McCoy's water's broke!" Jim cried, with glee.

Christine and Atticus were in seconds after Jim called for them and started examining me. Christine and Atticus looked up at one another, smiled, then looked back at me.

"Your baby's gonna be just fine," Atticus answered, with a great big smile.

"You're all out of the danger zone, now." Christine added, cheerful.

I wept, knowing my little one was gonna be okay. I looked down at my belly and rubbed it, smiling through my tears.

"You're okay…you're gonna be okay," I wept, smiling. I chuckled softly, though still weeping.

Jim, Atticus, and Christine just stood there, smiling at me. All I could do at that moment…was smile; my little baby was gonna be okay, now!

Hours went by, and I had finally entered advanced labor…or as I liked to call it…the God damn living nightmare of my life!

Jim held my hand, as I fought off pain which felt like my stomach was being ripped to shreds on the inside. Atticus and Christine were standing by, examining me…again!

"You're doing great, Leonard," Atticus said, checking my vitals.

I kept doing the trained Lamaze breathing Atticus had taught me to do…and screaming, as well.

"You're doing a great job, Bones; keep going," Jim spoke, kindly.

"Uh…uh…AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," I wailed; dear God, someone get this kid outta here, already! I felt as if I were on the verge of my own death!

Atticus and Christine looked at each other and smiled, then back at Jim and I. Jim was wiping my wet face with a dark blue washcloth. Jim and I both looked up at Atticus and Christine, wondering what they were thinking.

"What," Jim questioned.

"You're ready for delivery, Leonard." Atticus spoke, with a smile.

"What," I gasped, exhausted.

"You're about to become a father, Leonard." Christine spoke, softly, though smiling.

I grew a weak smile on my face, and sighed with relief.

"I'm gonna have a baby," I spoke, relieved.

Jim smiled at me, and Christine and Atticus took me to the operating room, where Jim sat next to me; he wanted to see his new little crewmember make its entrance into this crazy world we all lived in.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know how long I'd been laying there on the operating table, but Jim told me it had been about an hour and a half, since Atticus and Christine began the operation. I could tell how concentrated the two were on the procedure taking place. I mean, really…had there ever been a man that had a baby in recorded history?! This wasn't taught in medical school; I had to give them props for what they were doing…I would've never been able to this kinda thing.

Happily, neither Jim or I could see what was going on; I was so covered with blankets and curtains, that from beyond my chest, I was basically blind. I could hardly move my head for the exception of turning my head side-to-side, but nodding and shaking was mere impossible, and barely noticeable.

Jim turned to me and smiled.

"How's it going there, Bones," Jim questioned, with a smile.

I sighed, but smiled slightly.

"I'm tired…and the fact that I can barely move makes me feel a bit restrained." I replied, raspy.

"Don't worry, Bones; we'll get your little baby in your arms, as soon as it's delivered and cleared with perfect health." Jim answered, with a smile.

"Which by how things are going so far, shouldn't be long from now." Atticus answered.

"Really," I spoke, with a small smile.

"Yep," Christine answered.

I couldn't help but beam at that news; my little boy or girl would still be here, and I'd soon be meeting him or her.

Another half hour passed by, making the surgery now two hours long. Christine looked up at me quickly, then back to her work.

"Alright, Leonard…you're gonna feel some pressure in a few seconds…you ready?" Christine questioned.

I smiled brightly.

"Let's have a baby, shall we?" I answered, with a smile.

Jim smiled boldly; he was probably ecstatic to be witnessing something like this…especially since he apparently thought this kid would one day work for him…if that's what they wished to do for a career path, that is.

After about a minute of just laying there, I suddenly began to feel what felt like a 400 pound anvil pressing down on my stomach, slowly, but surely. I grimaced, but began giving slow, short breaths that were pretty calm.

"You're doing great, Bones," Jim spoke.

I heard a faint alarm go off, but it was nothing concerning me, I knew that, but it was an alarm I had never heard, before. Even Jim didn't recognize the noise of it, well.

"What's that," Jim questioned.

"I was gonna ask you, Jim," I replied.

"_All lower decks, report to stations; Engineering, take necessary safety precautions for this attack. This is not a drill…I repeat; this is NOT a drill._" Spock's voice called from the intercom.

"I wonder what's going on," I wondered.

"Sounds pretty serious, whatever the situation is," Jim answered.

"Easy, Nurse Chapel," Atticus ordered, softly.

I gave another breath, trying to ease the pressure, as it grew more intense by the second.

"Your baby's almost here, Leonard," Christine called to me.

I grimaced and moaned softly.

I eventually let out a small scream, clenching my teeth together and tightly closing my eyes. After a brief second of pure silence, the room, which used to be filled with machine beeps and noises was filled with the most beautiful sound a new father could hear: the high pitched cry of my baby safely here. Jim, Atticus, and Christine all smiled, making me beam bright.

"It's a girl, Leonard," Atticus spoke, proudly.

"A girl…I have a baby girl," I quivered.

"A healthy, beautiful, baby girl,"

"Is she okay,"

"She's just fine," Jim answered, smiling.

"I wanna see her," I begged.

Atticus brought over my little girl wrapped in a baby pink crochet blanket and handed her gently to me. I brought her close to my chest and began sobbing, smiling through my tears.

"Hi…hi…hi, there…oh, look at you…hi, there." I sobbed.

She opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful shade of deep blue, like the ocean back in Georgia. She looked around then at me, seeming to know who I was.

"Hi," I cooed, sobbing softly.

Jim smiled and gently rubbed the back of her head.

"Welcome to the Enterprise, little McCoy," Jim cooed, softly.

"I love you so much…I love you, Sweetpea." I sobbed.

I leaned slightly and kissed my beautiful new baby on the head.

Julia…Julia Eleanor McCoy…that's my daughter's name, I thought, looking at her.


	14. Chapter 14

(_Back to present…_)

"Little lass will certainly always have a memorable birthday." Scotty spoke, in awe of Julia.

Julia was laying in my arms peacefully sleeping.

"I think it would be logical, if we gave Dr. McCoy some sleep for the night." Spock answered.

"Yes, Spock, I agree," Jim answered. He got up and gently placed Julia back into her tiny bio bed next to mine, and I looked over at her and smiled. "Get some sleep, Bones,"

I smiled.

"I will, Jim," I answered, content.

"Congrats, McCoy," Scotty answered.

I smiled and leaned my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Well, we still have time before calling it a night; why don't we go celebrate the new little McCoy with a couple of drinks?" Jim spoke, smiling.

"Oh, Captain; I'll bring the Scotch!" Scotty cheered.

Spock simply walked behind them, and Jim turned off the lights and closed my room. After a minute later, I slowly opened my eyes, making sure they were gone, then sat back up and turned on my lamp light and grabbed Julia, and held her close to me. I smiled, kissed her tiny little head, and then lay my head gently against her, as I rocked her. I leaned over carefully, turned off the light, lay back on my pillow, and went to sleep…with Julia in my arms.


End file.
